VJ's diary
by vivian.1200
Summary: Vivian J writes in her diary every day. witness the things that happen, and the secrets that are spilled. big things are going to happen. And you just might need to kick a seat back, and Watch it go by.
1. Chapter 1

Title: VJ's Diary

Summary: Vivian J writes in her diary every day. Read exactly what she thinks about her family, friends, and neighbors. Some very big secrets are about to be spilled!

Characters: skipper, Kowalski, and VJ

OCS in here: Vivian J, Violet, Jacob, Zane, April, Adam, Taylor, Snow, and Sarah

Genre: mystery/family

Chapter 1: introduction to VJ

**VJ's pov**

Dear Diary,

I slowly open my eyes on the one day I treasure the most. I quickly shot out of the bed like a bullet. It's strange I actually have a bed since we were moved into this special habitat. The zoo lady Alice put us in this special habitat with mom and dad. I think she said we needed more room than the others since I have three other siblings. By the way I'm Vivian junior, but everyone calls me VJ or Vivian J. I am only 6 years old, and I have deep blue eyes like my father skipper.

My dad is skipper, and my mom is Kowalski. My three siblings are penguins like me. My oldest brother is Jacob. Jacob is kind of one of those less romantic guys… doesn't know much about romance. He's also just about afraid of everything… spiders, darkness, the moon, sunburns, monsters, movies, yeah you get it. Anyway he has this strange curly-Q on his head as well. His eyes are a brilliant ocean blue color like my mom's.

Violet is my youngest sister. She has deep blue eyes like dad, and she wears a yellow tulip on her head. She seems like she's evil to me, but everyone says she's an angel. I don't see it. She pushes Jacob down the stairs, she steals Zane's lunch, and she bullies all the little kids at school!

Anyway off track…. Zane is the youngest of all of us. He has mom's eye color, and he is just a tiny baby. I usually end up being the one left to take care of him. What do I look like the princess of prefect?

Now onto my neighbors. Julian and snow are so annoying. Julian plays his stupid music way to loud though violet and Zane seem to like it. He also thinks he's the king of New York. Maybe he might be the king of stupid, but that's as high as he gets in my book.

Snow is kind of annoying with the fact she hits on my father even when she's married, and so is he! On the bright side she gives us cookies and pie! I could learn to like her, but her husband Julian; not a chance.

Taylor their son is my best friend. He's also secretly my crush, and hottie of the month! Excuse me mom says I shouldn't be saying the word hot. I don't know why, but she doesn't like it. It's strange considering dad calls her it all the time….

My other best friend is Adam. He is rico and private's son, and my sisters crush. I can tell by her eyes she likes him. Adam is a strange kid. He doesn't normally talk to us, and he seems to have a troubled life. I'm not sure why, but he tells me over the phone that he just wants to end it all. I'm not sure what he's really talking about…

April is Adam's little sister. She wears a pearl-gold necklace and a purple bow on her head. She can say almost every word there is. She's a very smart little girl, and I always wondered where she got those brains. She not completely cute and cuddly like private; though she's still cute, and she's not a psycho like rico. Now Zane I would describe as a psycho…

Yep well this is my first day of writing in you so tomorrow I'll pick up again.

Your friend,

Vivian J

**V: yep that's all for now. Secrets are going to be revealed. Let me know if you want any secrets to come up soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

V: Well sorry for the unnatural update, but from now on it's going to be updated more often!

Chapter 2- My Special Yard

**Obviously VJ's pov**

Dear Diary,

Today I have a very special announcement! I can't believe it, but I'll explain it in detail.

First it started out pretty dark as it was a new moon night. The trees had thousands of red, orange, blue, purple, and pink flowers bursting over their branches. I was sitting by my little pool in front of our habitat. A lot of us got our own part of the yard.

My mom got the large flower woods. My dad got the hunting grounds. Zane has the baby playground. Jacob has the big kid playground; though we still all are invited to play on it. Violet gets the flower garden, and I have the pond grounds. I chose before anyone, but mom and dad were surprised I picked this part. I can't really explain it, but I've always had a fantasy with pond water. I even decorated it perfectly.

I have little animal friends I caught myself in it. Little fish I caught while fishing with dad… oh those were the days. Little frogs I got from Jacob when we went to that reptile house in New Jersey. The little dragonflies are from me and Violet's escape plans. We use to be convicts till snow, Taylor, and Adam stopped us from stealing; the one thing Violet kept was the rare dragonflies from meson.

Violet actually has the dragonflies in her garden as well; though we never tell anyone where we got them. Anyway Zane gave me little garden and corn snakes for my birthday. Mom and dad were kind of skeptical, but hey I would too if someone gave my daughter snakes! XD

Anyway Taylor gave me my most precious decoration. It is the simple lovely pink flower. But it shines over the whole pond. In fact I mostly come over here to play my guitar. When I play my little white guitar the flower bursts into a full bloom.

And when it does the other animals dance around it. Yeah that's why I love my little pond, and I will never give it up…

Thanks for listening,

Your friend,

Vivian Junior


	3. Chapter 3

V: you know fans I was watching high school musical, and well it got me to thinking about how April and Zane's name are close to Ashley and Zach. Well Zane is closer to Zach then April is to Ashley, but you get the picture. It was like they were destined to be together! XD

Chapter 3: saved

**VJ's pov (again obvious!)**

Dear diary,

Today I can't believe what happened. Well it was a normal day; well almost normal. Zane and April were having a play date organized, and violet was out tending her garden. Jacob was playing video games with Taylor in our house. It's still strange how our house is more like a human home; well actually Alice moved rico, private, Adam, and April to a home like ours for some reason too…

I'm still not sure why she did. Anyway since they moved into their new home I was going to greet them with a welcome basket… yeah I know they just got into a house, and didn't leave the neighborhood okay. Well anyway mom and dad said I could go, and I went up to their newly painted red door. Ours was painted blue, but that's beside the point.

I knocked on the door, but no one seemed to answer. I tried the knob, and found out it was open. I came inside and looked around. They had a nice set-up to tell the truth, but I honestly wouldn't have anything here in my room. So many strange tinkie things and totem poles…

Weird I didn't think they were into Indian things. Well I passed them all up to what looked like a room. In fact it seemed to be the only door in the whole house… maybe they're out to get supplies for more rooms. I looked closer as I realized there were cravings on the door. They happen to read Adam's room. Seems like they gave Adam the already made room.

Well curiosity got the best of me, and I opened the door slowly. I looked inside and it was a complete mess. I passed the many piles of stuff and toys as I reached another room. It was a small bathroom I could compendia because the window in the bedroom showed I was only inches away from the fence out back.

I opened the bathroom door, and gasped at what I saw. Now what did I see diary? Well I saw Adam looking into the mirror with a knife to his flipper. I almost fell flat on my face there, but I had to do something. So I quickly leaped in the air, and knocked him plain off the stand, and onto a pile of clothes… again weird when did penguins wear clothes?

Anyway he looked at me as we collide to the floor. His eyes were musty there, and well it seemed like he had no clue what he was getting into… I hope I can help him… so far not a signal thing has affected him, but I promise by the time this diary entry is over I will help Adam overcome suicidal thoughts… wait that could be a long time… DX

V: she's absolutely right… XD I plan to make this diary thing about 19 chapters or maybe more… what do you guys think?

VJ: hey are you reading my diary!

V: no wait VJ not the pan!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Today I have a big question in mind. You know how everyone has talent; right? Anyway I wonder what my talent is… I still haven't found out as I have tried a lot of things; including my siblings and friends own talents. I have learned I can't learn something a book is saying by one time like April. I can't paint or draw pictures like Violet. I can't work with wood or clay like Jacob or Zane. I can't do sports like Taylor.

I can't sing like Adam ether… I still wonder what I was meant to do. they say everyone has some reason they're here for, but I can't even figure out what I'm good at! Sometimes I feel alone because of this, and Violet has been trying to help me find a way to find my own special talent.

I'm not sure what I am suppose to do, but that's okay for now…

Anyway now on to what really happened today. Today uncle Private and Rico were in a big fight. Rico had gotten too drunk as they said, and he started yelling at Private about Adam and Zane. Momma and dada wouldn't tell me what they said about Adam and Zane; said I was too young to know. I wonder still though as Adam is my best friend and Zane was once my baby brother till we found out that he really belonged to them.

Anyway next Momma and Dada are playing in their room… I'm not sure what that meant, but that's what grandpa told me. Oh yeah and me, Jacob, Violet, and April are being babysat by grandpa and grandma. Momma and dada said they needed a break from kids so we are staying with them. Well I think that's basically all that happened today… Still wondering what my talent is…

Vivian: so how was the next chapter? I know sort but hey some diaries are short! XD

VJ: hey stop reading my diary!

Vivian: hey I'm not just reading yours I have everyone's! Seriously people the other diaries are next!


End file.
